When Forever is Way To Long
by Andi 31
Summary: Edward and Bella have been married for 200 years and Frankly they are getting on each others last nerves.  all Vampire , Mature for Language and one  explicit scene.
1. Chapter 1

When Forever Is Way To Long chapter 1

Edward's Point of view

_Flashback 2010_

_"Edward I don't understand , what are you so afraid of , why won't you change me already. I don't want to be an wrinkled old prune, while you stay a young hot young stud. "_

_"Bella do you have any idea how long forever is ? Forever is a really long time._

_" I don't care I love you and I want to be with you forever. I promise No regrets!"_

_"OK NO Regrets , I will change you ,but only if you marry me"!_

_"If that is what I need to do to have you forever I will do it."_

_Alice worked quickly and managed to give us the best wedding ever. She invited everyone , Friends family , the wolf pack , You name them they were there._

_Bella looked so Beautiful on our wedding day , She wore a Long white gown with a very long veil and train, at least I think that is what it is called. Our vows were simple and Beautiful , we promised each other we would love each other forever, as long as we both shall live. You know when humans say those things to each other, They don't realize how powerful those words are. "For As Long AS You Both Shall Live" Not so bad for them ,because eventually one of you will die. Not for us Not when you are a Vampire._

_Bella and I had a wonderful Honeymoon . I surprised her with a trip to Isle Esme. Where we stayed for 17 days. I made love to her ,but the first night didn't turn out so well. As much as I tried not to hold her tight, I did and as much as I tried not to over power her with my strength I did. I watched her sleep and noticed she had black and blue marks all over her body. I tried to deny having sex with her ever again until she was changed. Boy did that work out well , One sexy black see through nightie and Bella crying I was done for . Before I knew it Bella was on top of me Riding my cock and I was holding on to the head board praying that this time I did not hurt her. I reached my climax and as I did I felt the head board crack underneath my fingers. Bella of course was oblivious to this as she was screaming and moaning and riding out her own orgasms._

_About 2 weeks later, I had gone out for a hunt leaving Bella all alone in the house. When I came back , I kissed her lips and wrapped my arms around her. I was going to try and make love to my beautiful wife one more time, when she bolted out of my arms and headed for the bathroom._

_"Bella what is wrong "?_

_"Its not anything to worry about I just had some bad chicken "._

_I thought about it bad chicken that can't be possible I made sure the house was stocked with only the freshest food. Also if it was going bad I would have smelt it way before._

_"Are you feeling any better love " I asked._

_"yes could you make some eggs ?"_

_" Bella do you realize you have gone through 12 cartons of eggs"!_

_"I have just been in the mood for eggs lately"._

_I was about to serve them to her when she ran back into the bathroom to throw up again._

_"Bella I think you need a Dr ,maybe you have some rare island disease"._

_I found her sitting on the bathroom floor holding a small box of Tampons in her hands._

_"Edward how long has it been since the wedding?"_

_"17 days"_

_"Oh my god Edward I don't have food poisoning and I am sure I don't have a rare island disease."_

_"Ok so what is it , do you think it might be some P.m.s thing?"_

_"No Edward I am trying to tell you I am late, I think I am Pregnant!_

_Well we returned home and about a month later our daughter Reneesme joined our family. Unfortunately Bringing her into the world nearly killed Bella. I decided that I could not live without her,and I injected her heart with my venom. I bit Bella every where licking the wounds closed so that my venom would heal her wounds._

_Two days Later Bella opened her Blood red eyes,and I could not be happier , I could not wait for forever to begin, Boy was I in for a surprise.,_


	2. Chapter 2

When Forever is Way to Long chapter 2

Edward's point of view

The year is now 2210

Bella and I have now been married 200 years, The first 100 years just flew by ,but lately Bella has been getting on my nerves.

"Edward did I tell you about the time?"

"Yes you told me about the time , you told me about all the times. You have been telling me the same damn stories, for the past 200 hundred fucking years. Why don't you go and get kidnapped have some new shit happen to you"!

" Yeah well I hate the way you are always cracking your damn knuckles all the damn time, and that annoying noise you make when we are having sex."

"What noises , those grunting noises , God you sound like you are torturing a damn Pig. I want to say to you fucking kill it already.

"Yeah well you sound like a an ambulance siren in The Projects "

"Edward how the fuck would you even know what a siren in the Projects sounds like".

"I know because when we lived in Massachusetts I could hear them from the forest , while I was hunting".

"God you just have a fucking answer for everything don't you"?

"Yes I do".

"God you are such and Arrogant prick , God why don't you just drop dead already"!

"Um I can't Vampire remember".

"Yeah who ever came up with the vows For as Long as we both shall live, needs to fucking die"!

"Hey I told you , I told you Forever was a long time , but did you listen no you didn't"!

Yeah well that was before I knew I was going to have to spend eternity cleaning up after your ass"!

"What the hell are you talking about? When have you ever cleaned up after me ?"

"Oh only all the time"!

"Yeah give me some examples"

"OH you want examples I will give you Fucking examples! Whenever you come in from hunting instead of taking your clothes off and putting the clothes in the laundry room , you throw them all over the floor. Oh and when you shower you throw the dirty towel on the floor and you leave it for me. Not to mention you track mud and dirt all over my clean floors. Despise what you might think I was not put on this earth to be your slave!"

"OK so I forgot to pick my things up a few times."

A few times Try over 100,000 times I have picked up your clothes and your towels."

"Oh and like you are any better , Leaving your panties and pantyhose in the bathroom sink."

" God you just drive me crazy,"

"yeah well you drive me crazy too."

"If it wasn't for the fact that you have been fucking me so well for these past 200 years. I would have left your ass a long time ago".

"Baby I think that is the most romantic thing you have said to me"

" I do love you Edward,but you were right Forever is Way to Long".

A/n There was no way I was not going to end my story without a happy ending. Just because they get on each others nerves does not mean that they don't love each other.


End file.
